


Angel in disguise

by Obviousoption, xxDielikesupermanxx



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Author fantasy, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, NSFW, Not suitable for under 18, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sherlock, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviousoption/pseuds/Obviousoption, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDielikesupermanxx/pseuds/xxDielikesupermanxx
Summary: Just a fun fantasy of castiel, Sherlock,Dean and I.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel in disguise   
It's 9am and I'm standing inline at the bank, sounds of money being counted, employees whispering to their customers, and Kenny G playing through the speakers. Ugh banks, I'm bored. I look to my left a and see woman with her child. Cute kid. I look to my right and see a man. Jet black hair, black as pitch. He turns and looks at the child tugging on his mom's arm. His side profile looks good. “Next” the lady says as I move up to the counter. While she's counting my money, all I can think about is that man. What does the rest of his face looks like. What his name is. As I'm walking away from the counter he’s called up next. I see him. His eyes are blue. So blue like two fluorescent oceans. His lips. So puffy and perfect. He sees me and with just a slight smirk I felt I knew him my whole life.

 

So later I'm driving my car still thinking of my mystery man. Mad that I didn't at least say hi. Oh well, missed communications I suppose. 12:30 pm, I'm sitting in my favorite coffee shop. Drinking my coffee and still thinking of that man and how his face is now embedded in my memory. A few minutes pass. I look out the window. Can it be? No. Can't be. Wait, it is!! Its him. He's walking towards the cafe. He opens the door, letting a lady exit the shop first before entering. He seems kind and proper. He doesn’t see me yet. What's his name!. Thoughts run in my head faster than I can comprehend. If only I knew his name. He goes to the counter, orders his drink. I'm trying so hard to hear what his voice sounds like. He turns and sits at a little two top table and looks through an old magazine. So I walk to the bathroom, passing his table and hoping he will glance at me again. No luck. In the bathroom I'm trying to stay calm. His face. He's so beautiful. But masculine. I leave the bathroom hopeful. Then I hear a name being called out from behind the counter. "Castiel!!". I look at his table.He puts the magazine Down and looks up . It's him, that's his name.

 

So after a short introduction, he invited me to sit with him at his table. Long story short, we talked for over three hours, me stumbling over my words and being awkward and him calm and cool. I liked to watch him talk, trying to store away how his lips moved, his jaw, his eyebrows showing emotions. But my favorite was his eyes. Yes. I could stare at them for eternity. Such sadness and innocence, but at the same time seemed to have so much wisdom and understanding of how the universe works. So after our talks he invited me to his place. Me being awkward said something like "who me?". He laughed leaned in and whispered Yes, you”. We arrive at his place, a loft style apartment on the top floor. The doorman says "Mr. Castiel, you brought home a guest I see". Castiel, in his charming voice says “Mr. Holmes, we are not to be disturbed", please”.  
The elevator door closes and he turns and softly says to Me "I'm gonna kiss you, is that ok?". I almost died right then. He leans in and right before our lips touch he whispers."You are the one I've been waiting for my entire life". We kiss! His lips are softer than anything I can express. The door opens and we enter his home. Nice place. Old relics fill it, like a fancy museum. He pours us a glass of wine. And we jump right into making out on the antique couch. No preamble, Now he's French kissing me. I'm excited. I can tell he's getting turned on. He tastes good and smells amazing. He stops to take a breath and says “Come with me”. My voice shakes, my throat is tight so no words can escape, I nod yes. Me following as we walk down the long (really long) hallway then suddenly, he kicks his shoes off. Then his shirt. He unbuckles his belt and drops his slacks. My heart flutters. So I follow suit, undressing right behind him. How long is this fucking hallway?! I think to myself. In his room is nothing but a big bed in the middle of it. I see the bathroom off to the side with a huge tub. “That’s going to be fun” I think.   
He lays me down on my back, kissing my neck, licking my chest. I'm running my hands through his beautiful hair. The doorbell rings. Ugh. He apologizes as he gets up. While I'm laying there, I'm so nervous I'm dizzy. I'm also so excited I can feel my myself getting hard. I see him walking back to the room. I like watching him walk, so sexy. He moves graceful , but what I noticed was how his eyes looked different, they looked hungry. Like a lion looking at his prey. I think “Oh my god. Hes studying me”. He stands next to the bed and throws the pillows to the floor. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing again. I feel his dick getting hard. He starts licking my nipples with soft bites now and then. I'm so hard at this point he can feel it. He moves off of me and pulls my underwear off. Kissing down my chest,stomach, and legs. Then yes! He puts me in his mouth. It's amazing like i pictured it would be. He moans and let's out a primal grunt. He scratching down my chest. I make him stop. I was to close to release. I flip him over and start sucking him.  
~ he yells out " take me, all of me in your mouth". He then pushes me away and lays next to me. we 69 each other. Moaning and flexing our hard members into each other's mouths. He reaches over and places my hand on his ass. Wow what an amazing ass. I rub it and pinch it. He pulls my hand away and makes me slap him. He pulls his mouth away from my wet hard cock and says "Finger my ass baby, come on". I suck on my finger and ease it in and he backs up to my hand with his ass and moans “I can't take it anymore I'm gonna cum”. "I'm gonna cum" he moans louder. Oh shit, I'm close now. I start backing my hips away from his tongue. The more I move away the more he slides closer keeping me in his mouth. He says "Stop moving and cum in my mouth! I want it now" I release into his mouth and yell out "oh fuck!" His moan is louder than ever, my body shakes as he takes every drop of me. He pulls his dick out of my mouth and lays on his back jerking off. He explodes all over his stomach and hips. "Ugh!! Oh fuck! Oh shit yes!" We lay there kissing a bit after, me tasting myself and thinking of what we just did.


	2. reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues with my mystery man

Chapter 4~ reflection

Cas gives me a kiss as he walks me to the door ( I got the cute head tilt as reward for the nickname). We exchanged phone numbers and went our separate ways. 

Once home, I get clothes ready for my shower and feed my crazy cat Dean, little bitch is always whining for food. As I'm undressing in the bathroom I pull my shirt off and get a whiff of his scent, it turns me on all over again; remembering what I just did with that mystery man from the bank. How he looked at me. How he took control. How he tasted. Ugh. I want more. I crave him now. 

In the shower I can't stand the thought of it any longer and start touching myself. My head spins with excitement as I jerk faster and faster. “ugh yes!” I let out a yell. I can hear Dean outside the door meowing, as if his little cat voice is saying “what the fuck are you doing in there?”. 

Falling into bed, fast asleep I go. Hair still wet from the shower. Completely relaxed. My dick still throbbing from all the action it got tonight. 

6am… “ugh damn alarm. Omg! Shut up Dean, I'll feed you in a minute!!”. Coffee. Need to wake up. Underwear. Yea, can't go to work commando. Blue tie. Grey slacks. Black slip ons. Is that coffee done? Phone goes off, it's a text message. 

Cas♡- Good morning. Hope I didn't wake you. Just wanted to say hello. 

Me- Oh hi. Good morning to you too, sir. 

Cas♡- I don't want to intrude but do you have plans today?

Me- Uhh, yea just work but I'm free after 5 :)

Cas♡- You work on Saturdays? That's too bad. But ok after work will be great! :) :) 

Me- Oh shit it's Saturday!! Awesome, I thought it was Friday. Well, I'm free all day now, lol

Cas♡- Be ready in one hour, I'll send for you. Is that ok my love?

Me- I'll be waiting. 

Cas♡- PS… no need to wear shoes. See you soon. 

My love? Send for me??? Happy dance and extra food for the giant hairball. 

One hour later to the second. Door bell rings...I answer…it’s that doorman from his building.

“Mr. Radd. Good morning sir, I'm here to retrieve you for Castiel” He opens the car door and I'm hoping to see my Cas. Nope, not there. 

“We should arrive soon”. 

25 minutes later we arrive at a part of the beach I don't remember ever being at. As I get out I scan the area. Palm trees sway in the wind. Fine grains of sand tickle my feet. Crashing waves. The smell of fresh open air. 

“ Right down this path, Mr radd, he's waiting for you. Enjoy”. 

As I'm walking I'm getting excited that my mystery man is waiting for me. Me!. How can I be so lucky? The path ends at the beach, the ocean is huge. There he is. Sitting at a table under a umbrella, legs crossed, one hand propping his head up while he reads that same old magazine from the cafe. Dress shirt freshly pressed but unbuttoned all the way. His beautiful chest smooth and defined. As I get closer I let out a deep breath. Don't be awkward I tell myself. Two feet away he looks up and smiles. His eyes glassy and more blue than the ocean behind him. He stands slowly. His shirt is whipping in the wind.

“The universe has sent me a gift from the star's that is unmatched” he says to ME in his gentle voice. ME being ignorant to what he just said. 

“Umm, thanks?” he just giggles. 

“Sit my love” he says. 

Under the umbrella, we eat, drink, talk, flirt, laugh, and he cries at times. I think I'm falling for him. Infatuated yes, but there's more to this than lust. I take a leap out of my shell and kiss him. He responds in kind. He's rubbing my thigh, moving higher up my leg. I’m sucking on his neck, smelling him all over again, it sends shock waves down my back. His slips his hand down my pants grabbing my balls, rubbing them against the inside of my thigh. I spread my legs so he can have all of me. I move to his chest, kissing, licking, biting. He then pulls my now hard dick out of my pants. 

I sit back and stage whisper “Wait, someone might see us”. 

He gave me that grin I fell in love with and says “It's a private beach, I own it. No one will see us but the fish”. 

He pushes me back against the chair and opens my shirt. Grabbing my chest and rubbing his fingers around my nipples and down my stomach. At this point my stiff one is leaking. He grabs my member and says “Yummy, he looks ready” next thing he's under the table giving me head. More aggressive this time though, you can hear slurping and intense breathing. He wanted me as bad as I needed him. Up and down Cas’ mouth bobs on my shaft. He looks up at me with his beautiful eyes while still keeping me In his mouth. At that moment his mouth releases my shaft and is traded for his hand, grabbing and twisting. 

“Fuck me! Bend me over the table and fuck me please” Cas says. 

My body trembled. He clears the table by pushing everything off to the ground. Food and drink stain the sand at our feet. I take Cas and spin him around and push him down on the table. I grab his hips and run my fingers down his back. I reach around and unbuckle his belt, his pants fall. 

Surprised he's not wearing any underwear, he had hoped we would be going at it again. I grab his round, firm ass, you can tell he works out. Leaning over his back, taking in this beautiful moment. He reaches back and pulls my hand to his mouth, starts sucking on my fingers. He's swinging his ass back and forth grinding up against my erect shaft. I take my fingers out from his mouth and move to his backside. He looks back at me and moans. While I finger his ass he's scratching at the table, he's really grinding against my hands and hips now. 

“I can't take it any longer, give it to me, all of you, please!” Cas says in a cracking voice.

I put the head of my dick right up to his pretty pink hole.

“Ugh yes put it in” he cries out.

I enter his tight willing ass, deeper and deeper I slide in. Every inch better than the last. At the moment I'm almost halfway, he reaches back, grabs my ass cheeks and pulls me all the way into him. Now I'm fully inside.

He cries out “oooh yea fuck me,” his eyes roll back into his head, the only time I'm ok with not seeing his eyes are in moments of pleasure like this. The more I slide in and out of him, the more intense he becomes, like a caged animal ready to escape. He then lifts one leg and rest his knee on top of the table so I can get in deeper. His back is arched, head looking up, hair messy from me pulling it. He screams “I'm gonna cum! Fuck me faster”. 

I thrust faster and harder, the sound of my hips slapping against his ass. I look up and his knuckles are white from squeezing the umbrella pole in the middle of the table. The table is shaking with every push and pull.

“Cum with me!” Cas yells.”shoot it all over my ass”. He screams.

Right then and there I pull out and release all over his ass and lower back. He shoots his load over the ground surprised he didn't cum on his own feet. He flips over and grabs my hips, pulls me in and kisses me. His still erect penis is poking into my stomach as he rams his tongue down my throat. He looks over my shoulder and let's out a slight giggle. Crap did i do something awkward again. I must of. I couldn't take it so I asked. 

“what's so funny?” 

He giggles again and says “We were being watched” 

I let go of him and get dressed faster than ever. He's sitting on the table now, laughing. 

“ it's ok, calm down. It was only my doorman. You never have to worry when you're with me” 

I was so embarrassed. I can feel my face getting hot, I'm fully dressed at this point while I watch him take his time pulling his pants up. He starts humming a tune. Sounds familiar but can't place it. After he buckles his belt he gives a hand gesture to his doorman/driver. He comes running over. 

“Are you ready sir?” the driver asks. 

We walk back up that long path to the car, holding hands while he tells me a little about his doorman. 

“He's from overseas. I met him years ago and now I can't seem to get rid of him” he laughs”. 

The driver opens the door for us and we climb in. The partition lowers.

“Where to sir?” 

Cas replies “You ask my love, not me from now on understood?”

The driver replies with a smile and head nod. So I tell him to just drive anywhere he wants. The partition is raised and we drive off.

Cas looks at me and says “you will learn soon enough, but for now, drink, hold me, and let's enjoy our time together”.


	3. the event horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered about my mystery man. :)

Chapter 5~ the event horizon 

It's been four months since I first saw my blue eyed mystery man from the bank, and things are progressing fine. Cas is still so sweet and kind. Such a gentleman, learning more about him each day. I spent the night at his place again, laying naked on his giant bed covered in soft red silk sheets, I lay there thinking I should get up and head home to feed Dean. While thinking this through, I hear Cas singing in the shower, how cute. He usually hums but today he's singing out loud. Now I know what tune he's been humming, “Carry on my wayward son”. There must be some kinda meaning behind that song for him to hum it daily. 

I'm learning so much from Cas and about the world he lives in. He's been showing me all these cool places, taking trips, parties with friends, and, weirdly, how little he speaks to his doorman/driver, who just seems to anticipate his needs. He seems happy just singing away in the shower, I don't want to disrupt that so I'll leave a note and be on my way. 

Cas, my love,   
Thank you for the wonderful evening, you spoil me. I have to go feed my cat, call me later if you want ♡. 

Ps… I get the feeling we were being watched again last night. 

3 hours later...  
Dean is fed. He ate like six times. I did some work on the computer, working from home now is awesome, I get to spend spend more time with Cas. I'm beginning to reading more to try and keep up with his vocabulary. He's so articulate, his knowledge is so vast. 

2 hours later…   
Cas just called me, finally! I've been waiting all day to hear from him. I figured I'd stay in tonight and since he was just going to send his driver to pick me up, I decided he could come to my place for once. Hope he likes it. It's small, used furniture, old dusty guitar sits in the corner never getting played. Nothing comparable to his place, and that I've learned to like more than mine. Door rings. Ok Dean, behave yourself, we have guests. 

“meow” soon as I opened the door. 

I see his driver. 

“Mr Castiel is here for you sir”

“Umm yea come on in”

Cas enters. 

“Leave us” he tells his driver. “Wow cute place”

He walks in further, rubbing his index finger across the table like he's checking for dust. Oh shit, he hates it! I think to myself. Before I can say anything he says 

“I like this. Cute, comfortable, and homey.” 

“Yea, I don't have much, pretty simple. 

“meow” .

“oh you have an animal, huh?”

Really? He doesn't know it's a cat?

“Yea, my cat, Kitty kitty kitty. I look around for Dean, patting my leg. 

“meow” He runs up to me, rubbing on my calf. 

“This is my cat, as you can tell from his meow” I squat to pet him. 

“I see” Cas says in a low monotone voice. “And it's name?” 

“Dean” I say. 

Right then the lights flicker in my tiny apparent. Loud crash of thunder on a clear night of all things. Dean usually scurries from loud noises but he just lays down on top of Cas’ shoes. I look up at Cas and his eyes fill with water, if he blinked, tears would run down his cheeks. 

“Dean. I know this name.” he says in a soft sad voice. He drops to his knees and tilts his head, staring deep into Dean’s eyes. Dean blinks slowly and begins to pur. 

“Dean! Dean, you have returned”. 

Now at this point I'm kinda freaking out about Cas’ behavior. He looks up at me, starting to sob “do you believe in reincarnation?” 

“uhh yea, sure I guess”. 

“We need to talk” Cas says. 

We spend the next hour or so with him telling me about an old lover named Dean and how he was murdered. That the body Cas now inhabits isn't his own, it's a vessel that he uses and he is not from this world. To be honest, it all sounded weird to me but I let him just vent. Crazy as it sounds

“it all makes more sense now” cas says

“I was always submissive to Dean and now that's he's gone I'm understanding why I have become the dominate one”.

Slight moments come where he fills the submissive role but not like in a past. He only opens up to me a little at a time that's just the way it is,and I don't pressure him any way. 

“Sherlock?” I ask

“ah! Yes Mr. Sherlock. I was wondering when you would ask me about him”.

Cas goes on to say he met him in a sex club in London, and after a night of drinking absinthe, he woke up in his bed the next morning and Sherlock was just sitting in a chair naked and tied to the legs. Laughing cas untied him saying

“we must of had fun last night I suppose”

Sherlock just looked up nods his head  
and speaks

“indeed Mr Castiel, indeed” Sherlock says

every since sherlock has just followed cas around for years never leaving his side, unless told otherwise. 

“you mean he moved all the way from England?” I ask 

Cas said “yes, he's a part of me and I'm not sure why, but the company is ok at times”

“So do you have a sexual relationship with him? Or whats going on?”

Cas says “no he isn't allowed to touch me”.

I can feel a bit of jealousy setting in now. Cas can sense it as well. 

“no need to worry my love, you are my everything” 

he goes on saying how he made his money being a dominatrix teacher and owning many high end sex clubs around England. And new York.

“that's all in the past, I sold my clubs, no more one night stands, years ago I gave it all up”

“I knew I fell in love with you when I became submissive to you, never have I before you or dean”. Cas says.

Dean sitting on cas’s lap purring.

“So you don't mind Sherlock watching us?”

To be honest the thought of him watching was kinda hot.

“no. As long as you don't mind?” I answer 

“Does he ever talk about watching us”? I ask

“yes” 

“So he never leaves you? “He watches you shower, sleep, masturbate?” 

“yes” Cas says 

“If this bothers you I will send him outside from now on” 

no it's fine. It's kinda hot I giggle. Do u ever touch him or anything? I ask 

“yes” “he mostly sits there watching me relive myself, but he can never touch”

ok now that's really hot. We both laugh. I had more questions for my Cas, but some other time will be better, but for now I sit and watch cas pet dean.


	4. The Doorman/Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Sherlocks roll, with my mystery man.

Chapter 6~ the doorman/driver 

The next couple days me and my Cas spend just talking and getting to know each other, opening up more and more. And of course sex. He's so smart. He's teaching me about culture and his world while he lived in london. I'm teaching him how to laugh more. Oh, and how to play ‘Carry on my wayward son’ on guitar, which he still constantly hums and sings. Sherlock is sitting in the corner watching Cas as usual. I'm getting more use to seeing him in the room with us. After we have a few drinks, Cas asks me “So, how do you find Mr. Sherlock?” 

“He just sits there staring at you” I reply. 

“No, I mean, do you find him attractive?” He chuckles. 

In my head I'm saying “Fuck yea I do” but not sure if that will hurt my Cas’ feelings so I instead say “Umm, yea, he's a good looking man” 

“Do you want to see more of him?” He asked in a higher pitched voice, almost hoping I would agree. 

“Yea, that would be ok with me, if you want”

Cas responded ”It’s not what I want, it's what you want, get it? 

Then he orders Sherlock to “stand!”, it gave me chills to hear his voice with so much force and direction. 

“Undress yourself for my love”

Sherlock responds with a nod. He starts taking his shirt off slowly. His chest is nice, he’s thin but with well toned muscles. His nipples so round and perfect in an almost hairless chest. He starts taking his belt off.

“Slower” Cas demands quietly. 

I'm really getting hot and bothered now. My man is directing a private show just for me. 

Sherlock’s pants drop to his ankles, his big bulge is the only thing I can see. I start to sweat, thinking any second he will flop it out and show us. I look over at Cas and notice him moving around a bit in his seat. I think he's getting turned on as well. I look back at Sherlock as he hooks his thumbs in his waistband and pushes down. 

“Slow” Cas says, eyes hooded. 

Every command given gets me more excited. I can see the outline of his dick pressing against the the thin layer of fabric. Then it falls out. 

“Wow” I say out loud. “Oops sorry” I laugh. 

“This is all for you, don't be sorry”. Cas says. 

Sherlock is now standing completely naked in front of us, just a ghost of a smile on his beautiful mouth. 

“Turn” Cas orders, spinning his finger around to demonstrate. 

Sherlock turns, showing his ass. Talk about bouncing a quarter off of that. 

“Turn” Cas repeats. 

Now I'm hard, I see Cas is as well. 

“I will show you just how easy it is to dominate” Cas says to me. 

He tells me to stand. I stand. 

“Drop your pants” I do. 

Cas gets on his knees in front on me and pulls my underwear off with his teeth. 

“Kneel next to me” he orders Sherlock. 

“Watch how I become submissive to my love” he tells him. 

Cas takes me into his mouth and then starts licking the sides of my dick, the whole time Sherlock is watching inches away from him, I swear his dick is pulsating with his heartbeat. Cas starts sucking harder and faster, “mmmmm” he moans with one hand on my cock and the other kneading my ass. 

Pulling off my dick with a smack, Cas asks me “Are you close?”, while looking up through his thick lashes. 

“Y..Yes” I stutter. 

“I want you to cum in Sherlock's mouth” 

At this point it didn't matter what he was asking it felt so damn good but hearing this from Cas’ wet shiny lips starts to push me over the edge. 

“Ugh, oh shit, I'm gonna cum!” 

He starts jerking me faster and faster. 

“Open” Cas demands of Sherlock. 

He points my throbbing dick at Sherlock's face and I explode all over his mouth and chin, Sherlock lets out a moan.

“Yea, my love, drown him in your seed”. 

Sherlock moans again, louder, trying to catch every spurt of my cum. 

“Shh, quiet!” Cas whispers, the look on his face, the raised eyebrow, making me cum harder. 

Cas puts my amazingly still solid cock back in his own mouth, sucking so hard I thought he was gonna pull the head off. 

I didn't think it was possible but I cum again, Cas sucking it down, eyes closed in pleasure. 

“Like this next time, every drop. Understand?” 

Sherlock nods “Yes sir” he replies. 

I'm in awe of what just happened. So kinky, so dirty, but I really liked it. With a simple command from Cas, Sherlock gets dressed and goes back to his duties, which, I guess, entails sitting in his chair, eyes glued to my love. 

Cas pulls my underwear up for me and gives me a light kiss on my stomach. He stands and walks toward Sherlock. After I bend down to pull up my pants, I look over and see Cas on his knees licking the drops of cum from sherlock's chin, while whispering words I can’t hear. Sherlock is panting, his lips moist and slack, eyes partially lidded. 

Cas stands, wiping his messy chin with two fingers and then licking them clean. 

“I'm hungry, fetch us some food” he says to Sherlock, who bounces to his feet, in full butler mood and out of the room he goes. 

“Wow”, I Think, watching Sherlock flounce away, “what control”. I wonder if Sherlock relieves himself late at night when Cas sleeps? No way I could sit there for years and watch beautiful Cas masturbate and not have the urge for some kind of release. Poor guy, hmmm. 

“So my love, what did you think of Mr. Sherlock?” Cas asks. 

“It was amazing. I just wish someday he gets to cum as well. 

“Oh I see… well I...I guess I never thought of that” his head tilts, eyes pinched, a confused look. He's so cute with that expression on his face. 

Sherlock comes back into the room “Your meal will be ready in ten minutes gentleman”. 

Cas replies “Very good, we will eat on the balcony” and starts humming that Kansas tune again as he leads me outside. My Cas, my love, is happy. On the balcony, we talk about things we are into sexually, kinks, taboos, fetishes. We learn a lot about each other. He has so much more experience than me in this area. Myself, being kind of neutral to both, I ask “Why do you dom Sherlock?, but submit to me?

“I'm not sure why, it just feels right, I could never submit to anyone ever besides you and dean.” 

I'm starting to figure out he doesn't attach feelings with people he has disciplined, but I read about caring for a sub after a scene? Does he leave that up to someone else? I'll have to ask. 

He interrupts my thoughts by saying he never felt the touch of a woman, ever. I asked would you ever want to or no? 

Titling his head with that confused look he says “Do I?, hmmmmm”.

I laugh. “You’re so cute”. 

He smiles “The night Is young, let's go out”. 

Sherlock replies from the shadows (creepy as hell) “I’ll pull the car around sir”. 

Driving down the busy city streets I ask him where he’s taking me. 

“Red letter” he replies. And not another word. So I just Will have to wait and see i guess.


End file.
